


Perfect

by orphan_account



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alien Sex, Babysitting, Childhood, Drama, Established Relationship, Exploration, F/F, Family, Female Friendship, Futanari, Heroes & Heroines, Lesbian Sex, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Outer Space, Pregnancy, Same-Sex Marriage, Space Flight, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

Natasha stirred as she pushed her bedding aside, shaking her head as she eased herself onto her feet. One hand resting against her expansive bump, she shuffled across the room, making her way to the stairs she meandered her way down, one at a time. Each step requiring precise caution. By the time, she’d made it to the ground floor, she had to lean against the railing to steady herself.

But upon hearing a familiar voice, “Didn’t mean to wake you.” Natasha’s eyes went wide as a smile sprung to her lips. She waddled forwards then was met by a gentle embrace followed by a soft kiss against her lips.

Gamora smiled sweetly as she guided Natasha out of the narrow hallway and to the large, well-lit front room, their gazes locking to each other, the green skinned woman then traced her fingertips across Natasha’s belly as she cooed. “Look how big you’ve gotten.”

Nodding with a smirk, Natasha grabbed Gamora’s ass as she whispered. “Horny too, waiting all this time to see you again. But, since you came so far, why don’t you sit on your favourite place?”

Gamora cast a smirk as she nodded, curving a finger around Natasha’s plump cheek and then tapping her lips.


End file.
